No Bikinis Allowed
No Bikinis Allowed is the tenth episode of Season 1 and the 10th episode of Crossover Crisis overall. It aired in January 24, 1998 Synopsis Bart uses a spraying colone called "Brotime" to attract Jessica Lovejoy, but instead he attracted ...15 bikini babes! And In order to help his with his lady is to party at his house. Now they are starting to act like jerks. Plot Bart Simpson wants to impress Jessica Lovejoy, He then sees a TV commercial for Brotime, an colone that attracts women, he want's to buy that but Lincoln already suggests he should go get the new Fantastic Four game, in which Bart declines. Bart buys the colone and sits on a bench, he sprays it on himself, Lincoln tells him it doesn't work this way. Fred Flintstone comes and smells Bart, he gets disgusted and leaves. Bart sprays it some more until it engulffed the entire area the smoke clears Bart then sees a white fabric "ball", which turns out to be a woman's breast scaring him. It appears he attracted twelve teen women in bikinis. One of them says that colone doesn't use it to get one lady, They t o hang out with the Babes. Bart gets mad, but the leader of the Babes tells Bart that he's "Pretty cool for letting them borrow some of his Brotime," and agrees to help him attract Jessica. They first prank Bart by making him drink bikini "urine," but tell him they were just having a little fun; Lincoln agrees with them, but then Bart punches him and the two begin to fight. The bikini babes break them up, and say that they won't pull pranks on Bart. They then told Bart to gel his hair back, and "lay it down" for Jessica. Bart goes to the church and tells Jessica Lovejoy "I'm here to... lay it down." She just gets confused, and Bart leaves the church, worse off than before. The Bikini babes say the solution to the problem is "Partying at your place!" Inside the house, one of the bikini babes pushes Bart down; even worse, Lincoln pretends to help him, but psyches him out at the last minute, saying "Why don't you ask Margaret to help you?" Bart has enough, and tells Lincoln to have fun with his new "friends," because His parents will fire Lincoln when he finds out about the party. Bart then walk out and leaves Lincoln to deal with his new "friends." During the party, Lincoln finds Bart's dad, Homer tied up and gagged and upset, and one of the bikini babes eats his gumballs. Another bikini babe destroys Lincoln's bed (which is a small trampoline). The bikini babes then spray soda into Lincoln's face and all of them end up farting on him. Lincoln goes to Bart and begs for help, but Bart tells him to ask his new "friends" for help; then, Lincoln says that if they played the video game earlier, none of this would have happened. Bart says that he was sorry about the video game, but that it doesn't give Lincoln the right to treat him like garbage, so Lincoln apologizes numerous times, and is on the brink of tears by the end, asking if that was what he wanted to hear. Then Lincoln yells "I miss you!" to him. Bart finally agrees to help him. Bart punches Lincoln for psyching him. They go to Sonic the Hedgehog, who already knows about the bikini babe problem (because they peed on his lawn) and he agrees to help them. He tells Bart and Lincoln that there's one thing bikini babes never say no to: Drag Racing. They host a drag race, with the bikini babes in a Top-Fuel Dragster, and Bart and Lincoln driving the golf-cart. As the race begins, the bikini babes speed away. Sonic the Hedgehog press a button which releases a ramp in the bikini babes' path, which sends them flying into the sky; Lori then presses another button, which blows up the bikini babes' car, and explains that it's the only way to get rid of them. Lori then hoses Bart and Lincoln down as their punishment, and orders them to clean up all the mess, or he'll make them wish they were the ones driving the bikini babes' car. He then tells Bart to quit spraying that cologne, and it won't get him any ladies. He asked them to clean up in time and called them idiots. Lincoln then asks,"Fantastic Four?" and Bart says, "Yeah." Characters *Bart Simpson *Lincoln Loud *Jessica Lovejoy (debut) *[[The Bikini Babes|'The Bikini Babes']] (debut) *Fred Flintstone (debut) (cameo) *Homer Simpson *Sonic the Hedgehog *Lori Loud Trivia * This episode is based on harem animes. * Innuendo: Most of the Bikini Babes are just wearing bikinis, Which can contribute to nudity. Censorship * In European airings of the episode. due to nudity, The Bikini Babes were slightly editied, there we changed to them wearing shorts and shirts. and there were named: The Awesome Gals. * In the UK and Australia, The white bikini girl saying "That's definitely not bikini urine!" was changed to "That's definitely not bikini sweat!" ** In Dutch airlings, The quote followed by the scene where Bart drinks their "lemonade" was removed due to grossness. * The episode was banned in Turkey, Polish, and Chinese airings. due to most of the Bikini Babes are just wearing bikinis, Which can contribute to nudity. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1